


Demon Inside Me

by Aminophen



Series: MGSV Gives Me PTSD [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Implied BBV, M/M, implied brain washing, post-MGSV
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminophen/pseuds/Aminophen
Summary: 米勒把他的恶魔留在了塞舌尔海域。





	Demon Inside Me

毒蛇从南非回来，刚刚落地就有许多事务要处理。两个后勤人员告诉他训练场地的扩建已经完工，医疗部门的一份仪器在从欧洲来的路上遗失，需要重订一份，还有其余许多运营的杂事。他开着车在基地各处见了人，把杂事都办了之后已经天黑。山猫在通讯器里告诉他接下来几周需要他参加的训练日程。毒蛇表示收到。山猫又说，有份文件需要你看，放在老地方。这意味着那来自他们共同的朋友，可能是关于新南亚争端的问题。  
完事之后毒蛇回到基地中央。平台上还有五、六个值班的人，高台上打着探照灯。他朝他们点点头，进到建筑里。  
路过米勒办公室的时候他发现门开着，停了一下，侧身往里看。灯开着，房间都快搬空了。桌上只有一台电脑，烟灰缸摆在角落。柜子上的摆件和照片都被清理干净。那张米勒有时会躺在上面过夜的小沙发还在。毒蛇走进房间，坐到小沙发上。他撑住自己的额头休息了一会，站起来去了米勒的私人房间。  
米勒为了方便住得离办公区域很近。毒蛇看到他房间的灯还亮着，在外头站了一会。米勒的声音从房间里传来，进来。毒蛇开门进去，声音很轻。米勒坐在茶桌前喝咖啡，身前开着笔记本电脑。房间里没什么变化，他的吉他安置在架子上。毒蛇猜他不打算带走它了，不是什么很值得纪念的东西，几年前他从班吉带来的纪念品。米勒嘲笑他有收集癖，又摸走了他放在防水袋深处的两根雪茄。  
不怎么样，V，比我原本的那只差远了。太新，陈几年或许会好点，米勒挑剔地拨了几下。毒蛇表示他们可以一起弹。米勒露出个带点缅怀的笑，叫他在义肢上装可弹出拨片。事实上他们的双人吉他实验也十分失败，止于A降调。米勒指责毒蛇令他心不在焉。他的胡子扎在他的脖子上很痒。而且说真的，他们不应该在洗完澡之后进行那个活动。  
“我记得是下周。”毒蛇说。  
计划有变，米勒说，明天我就出发。我都已经安排好了，他补了一句，不想搞出什么场面。  
“墨西哥？”  
“对，转机去美国，不然哪里还有什么工作。”米勒站起来，从柜子里拿了一只雪茄出来自己点上。他一只手做这件事不太容易，得先把雪茄放在桌上架住，然后再拿起打火机点。烟草味飘散开，味道熟悉。米勒说，以前没收的你的补给，剩下的留给你了。说着，他吐了一个漂亮的烟圈。  
下周再走，毒蛇想这么说。米勒辞职的申请一个月前他就看过，只是走个形式。毒蛇对此的意见无关紧要，没人留得住米勒。他签了所有需要他签字的地方。这件事以实玛利无需知道——但他总是知道不是吗？山猫露出了个惋惜的表情。他拿来文件看了一眼，弹了弹纸，说：“那么一切都办妥了。”  
这天迟早会来，有点像已经播出的天气预报。大概一年前他在坦桑尼亚做完一次任务的时候就意识到这点。他那时坐在地上抽幻影雪茄，等皮夸得来接他。他身上的血壳随着针似的风剥落。他轻轻搓了一下手指，一片片白色的碎屑飘起来，无视重力地随风打了个卷才落地。风雨兰，他想，以实玛利的风雨兰和他的。  
耳麦通讯频道无人，四下也很静，地平线像煮过了的水波蛋一样泛着浊色，散播着光线，但不通透。指挥官不在线。通常这种小任务也只是五到六个情报部门的人负责。  
我令他失望了。无关紧要，亚哈，你们是站在世界和爱国者之间的最后一道墙。是这样吗？你我都知道，跟以实玛利一样清楚。他离开的时候我会去送他的。随你，亚哈。你想他留下，对不对，恶魔？我是你的，只能如此。一个人只能把灵魂售卖一次。  
不，更早之前，始于那个失败的任务。毒蛇在内盖夫沙漠失踪超过三天，上一次可定位地点是太阳能电站，情报组织确信那里是赛弗的研究设施之一。尽管骷髅脸已死，一切还没有完全结束。沙赫勒猿人存在于这个地球上的短暂历史留下了更多可能。  
左轮山猫在第五天的时候亲自去了以色列，而第十四天的时候他不得不叫了人来稳定钻石狗内部的情况。米勒当时对此的反应不得而知。第十七天山猫才在目标以西几千公里的地方发现了毒蛇，多处骨折、脱水加脑震荡。他们在阿什多得待了半个月，让毒蛇起码能看了之后才回母基地。对外他只是出了两个长任务，一点小意外，并且三周前还在在基地里指挥平台改建。  
米勒之后跟毒蛇打了一架。考虑到毒蛇的伤势和恢复状况局势并不能说完全一边倒，之后两个人都去医疗翼躺了一天。事情具体的细节在毒蛇脑海里十分模糊。山猫注射给他的药还在他循环系统内残余。米勒的眼睛也是那种浊色，他标志性的墨镜掉到地上。毒蛇在那里看到了自己的影子，他打碎的那部分。不敢相信同样的错误我会犯两次，米勒说。那究竟是发生在这里，他的房间，还是二层的露台上？他自己的叹息听起来似曾相识。亚哈，你是领头的，又最有坚韧的智慧，我说出的话究竟是我的，还是出自你？

毒蛇走近几步。米勒转了下手指，把已经抽了一半的雪茄让出来。毒蛇弯腰吸了一口，比他习惯的温度要高。米勒不知道是在盯着他还是在盯着那剩下的雪茄。他又转了一次手指，自己抽了一口。  
毒蛇的嘴唇贴上米勒的。米勒缓缓地把烟雾吐进蛇的嘴里，随手把雪茄扔进自己的咖啡杯。他不在乎浪费那东西。米勒的卧室里没有烟灰缸。  
“把衣服脱了去浴室，我不想把外面弄得一团乱。”米勒看得出毒蛇对此有所反应。对方看了他一眼，拆下配枪的腰带放在外面的柜子上，靴子脱在门外，走入浴室。  
米勒也站起来。走这几步路他不需要拐杖。格兰尼医生给他订的另一幅义肢已经寄到了华盛顿，经过一段时间的平衡训练之后他会跟从前完整的自己没什么区别，感谢新科技改善了义肢的重量。他瞥了一眼浸在咖啡渣里的雪茄。他想再喝一口咖啡，或者再吸一口烟。蛇身上有股发酵过的血味，有点令人反胃。  
毒蛇在米勒进门之前用士兵的速度冲了个澡。头发也用洗发水揉了一下，确定流下去的水没泛着淡红色就把水龙头关了出来。义肢的辅助绑带湿湿地勒住他的背。米勒等水声停了才进来，正看到毒蛇在擦他的义肢。毒蛇的头发潮湿地贴在头上，比平时扎地要松散一些。他曲着手，义肢的手肘处往下滴着小水滴。毒蛇耻毛的颜色比发色浅，修得很短。出于卫生考虑每次他出任务都会剃掉。他的衣服松散地叠起放在地上，约翰则会扔得满地都是。  
浴室里的抽风系统没开，镜子上起了一层水雾。毒蛇的义肢被卸下来摆在衣服上，后被踢进角落。米勒让毒蛇背过去扶着洗漱台，毒蛇听从了他的命令。他的整个背暴露在发白的灯光下。覆满一层水雾的镜子里隐约能看见他正面的疤痕。  
“眼罩。”米勒说。  
毒蛇犹豫了一下，摘掉了自己的眼罩。他抹了一把镜子，假眼露出来。毒蛇自己很少注意它，此刻细看能发现它是近灰的蓝色，比另一只做得颜色深。从镜子里他看向米勒，穿着衬衫并因水雾显得模糊，右肩在镜子之外。时间对他很好，毒蛇想，他似乎只比哥斯达黎加的时候苍白了一些。他对米勒在塞舌尔之外所找到的生活有信心，但那是米勒的，尽管他曾想把他的那部分大方地分享给毒蛇。人只能出卖灵魂一次。  
一根伸进他体内的手指让他抓住了洗漱台角。毒蛇试图放松自己。第二根和第三根近乎同时插了进来。米勒前戏做得很少，但还算充裕。毒蛇忍住扭动的冲动。他听见自己的呼吸声把米勒的盖住了。镜子上又起了雾，除了他鼻尖蹭出来的几个点外一切模糊不清。快感让他勃起，想起他们曾经的关系，那些漫长的前戏和性爱，米勒富有技巧的律动和信任他的眼神。米勒推了进来。他把毒蛇填得很满，痛感对毒蛇来说轻微不计。毒蛇却感到空洞，米勒的手抽开了，不知道放在哪里。有一瞬间镜子泛起冲淡了的粉色，那种刚愈合的结缔组织的颜色。  
“卡兹。”他叫了几声。米勒的手回到了他的背上。红色褪去，毒蛇闻到雪茄混着基地通用的洗发水和一点咖啡的味道。他又能清晰地感受到自己性欲在体内涌动。毒蛇记不清自己上次手淫是什么时候。米勒没动，手抚在毒蛇的背部。他问，什么，亚哈？  
毒蛇的背部比米勒记忆中多了几道伤疤。他结实的手臂撑着洗漱台，另一只残缺的部位无力地些微摆动了几下。他的肩胛骨隆起，脊柱部位下陷，脑后的辫子湿漉漉地贴在脖子上。米勒盯着他的阴茎和毒蛇连接的部位，用拇指把毒蛇的臀部分开了一些。毒蛇发出一声含混的声音。米勒不知道自己是否在进行某种伤害。他现在又有些后悔，那根雪茄和性爱。最后一次，他告诉自己。看不到毒蛇的脸让他有机会短暂地反思这件事，然后开始很重地操毒蛇。他捏着毒蛇的臀瓣做支撑，直到那里的皮肤都开始泛红。毒蛇像一个正经历水刑的人那样，呻吟短促，伴随着过度呼吸的声音。  
米勒故意没有碰毒蛇的勃起。之前他在床上也不是个安静的家伙。毒蛇操他的时候只要听到他叫‘毒蛇’或者‘首领’总会把他搂得更紧。米勒还有更多叫床的花样，每次只实践了几种就作罢。毒蛇又叫，卡兹。镜子上的水雾被划得一团乱。米勒看到毒蛇闭上了眼睛，如果不是鬓角湿润的话他看起来有点茫然。他在这张脸上即看不到约翰，也看不到曾经的医生，只是一张熟悉的面孔，布满疤痕，英俊又可恨。米勒很重地顶了一下，看到毒蛇下嘴唇轻微抽动。  
“我想看着你。”毒蛇终于说。米勒没接话，抽了出来。毒蛇迟缓地转了个身，似乎并不习惯自己没有义肢作为平衡——米勒确定他还没把对方操到腿软。他开始跟毒蛇接吻，近乎不由自主。毒蛇的手搭在米勒的腰上。他的短胡子刮着米勒的下巴。他尝起来是血和烟叶混合的味道。他们贴在一起，缓缓下落，嘴唇仍紧贴着，直到毒蛇倒在地上，而米勒压在他上方。  
米勒感觉到毒蛇的勃起贴着自己的腹部。在重新插进去之前他蹭了几下，让他们的阴茎贴在一起。毒蛇专注地看着米勒。米勒也看着他。那个角在他脸上已经变得十分自然。米勒发现自己还得对付自己的不甘。他抚摸过毒蛇嘴唇上那个很深的疤痕。毒蛇似乎想说什么，但在米勒重新插入的时候闭上了嘴。  
米勒觉得自己整个人都被毒蛇包住。他每一次呼吸闻到一股毒蛇的味道，毒蛇的胸膛和他的贴在一起——他自己的衬衫早脱掉了，落在地上。他短促地操进毒蛇体内，性欲在小腹不停搅动。他的膝盖下垫着毒蛇的衣物。毒蛇的断肢贴着他的腰，一个残缺的拥抱姿态。最后他近乎完全躺在毒蛇身上，湿热的呼吸和毒蛇脖颈上的汗珠交织在一起。他用额头抵住毒蛇的胸口，听到他们两人过速的心跳声，射在毒蛇体内。毒蛇的精液湿漉漉地粘在他们两人的腹部，早被抹开了。米勒感到毒蛇的嘴唇贴在他头顶，很短暂，然后传奇士兵似乎也没了力气。他们就那么躺在浴室的地上，乱七八糟，精疲力尽。  
残存的咖啡因让米勒爬起来，在洗漱台接了点水洗脸，擦了擦自己的小腹。毒蛇沉默地重新去冲了个澡。米勒隔着浴帘听见毒蛇打开自己把精液弄出来的声音。他承认那再次激起了自己的欲望，但冷水让他的头脑从昏沉并充满性欲的状态中醒了过来。他先出了浴室，把外面的灯关了爬上床。明天他得早起。过了一会，他听到关门的声音。其实他仍希望毒蛇留在自己身边。  
次日他觉得很疲惫，用空气清新剂随意喷了一下房间，尤其是浴室，然后拿上他早就整理好的小手提箱。他从床底抽出一个箱子，里面躺着医生给他的第一个版本。他穿着背心对着镜子装上了他的仿生手臂，试验性地梳理了一下头发，动作良好，只是他还得习惯一下。确实比他想象得轻不少。他小腿的那副也换了，有新的关节设计，日后晨跑似乎也变得不那么遥不可及。  
走之前他最后看了一次他的房间。一切都在该在的地方。他长久地看着那把吉他，不太好的玫瑰木。他的仿生手指在门把上敲击了几下，关上了门。  
米勒故意把离开的时间订得很早。皮夸得早已在待命，向往常一样永不迟到。米勒任认为自己会想他的。红蜘蛛见到他敬了个礼，手指紧绷，其余几个钻石狗的高级士兵也跟着她做了同样的动作。米勒点头，简短地说：“再见。”毒蛇站在离降落坪有一段距离的阴影里，等米勒走进了才走出来。他看到米勒的手，有些惊愕。  
米勒主动迎上去，像做成了一单生意一样跟他握了手，用他的仿生手臂。  
“十几年前我完整地来，如今我完整地走。把这当做使命完成吧。”米勒说。毒蛇拍了一下他的肩膀，然后又拥抱了他，很快松开。  
米勒已经上了直升机之后，他听到背后有人叫他。卡兹 ！他转头看向毒蛇。直升机的声音让沟通变得比较困难，米勒还是听得很清楚。毒蛇问：“你的提议一直有效吗？”  
“对。”米勒喊道。皮夸得的声音传来，准备升空。风压一下增强，米勒扶住了扶手，看着下方逐渐变小的母基地。平台与上面的人变得像模型和上面的几个黑点。初升的太阳照亮了塞舌尔海。米勒熟悉的场景。他很肯定自己三十年后也会记得这一片水域。他在这里留下了很多东西。关上门的时候一股伤感终于重重地击中了他。米勒盘算着自己去美国需要经历的一系列周转，疲惫地系上安全带，戴上耳机。他对一个一无所有的人承诺他会给他们两人新的人生，尽管他已有预感毒蛇永不会来兑现。他留下了自己的恶魔，而毒蛇成就了他自己的。

**Author's Note:**

> PTSD系列剩下最后一个了，我自己死


End file.
